Things That Go Bump In The Night
by donnag76
Summary: When Tali is in trouble, it's Senior to the rescue. It's not my normal Tiva fare, but, it's family and Tiva is all about family. Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own anything, otherwise Tiva would have gotten their reunion and more long ago. Reviews are wanted and welcome. Happy Reading!


**Things That Go Bump in the Night**

Anthony DiNozzo, Senior had never been one to follow any kind of routine. Try as he may, he still found himself up at all different hours of the day and night. After a long time of tossing and turning, he finally decided to see if any of the sundry remedies he'd heard of would work to help him sleep. Tossing off his covers, he didn't bother to put on his robe before heading to the kitchen. He made his way down the dimly lit hallway. However, he paused when he passed his granddaughter's bedroom. Senior stuck his head around the opened door. Tali sat in the middle of her bed whimpering.

"Hey, there, Sweetheart," he said, making his way toward her. The toddler didn't acknowledge his presence. It was as if she didn't even recognize he was in her room. She just sat and cried. It had been a long time, but he knew the signs. "Come with Grandpa," he said, scooping her into his arms. Tali offered no resistance. As quietly as possible, he carried her into the living room.

"Here we go," he said. Senior settled them into one of the easy chairs. "Can you look at me, Sweetheart?" He worked on getting the little girl to focus on him. He took one of her little hands in his. Eventually, she turned to face him. He could see the tears still on her cheeks. "That's it." Tali blinked slowly, as if things were finally beginning to come into focus. He tenderly wiped away the tears. "There's my pretty girl." He understood completely what was happening. Night terrors could be a terrifying thing. "Do you know who's got ya?"

"G'anpa," Tali answered shakily.

"That's right. Such a smart girl." He brushed away some unruly curls from off her face. "It's gonna be okay."

"Scared," the child admitted.

"I know you are, Precious, but Grandpa's got ya." Senior looked into her chocolate brown eyes and understood immediately how Junior lost his heart to her mother so easily. "I know what to do. This same thing used to happen to your Abba when he was a boy. Did you know that?"

"Abba?"

"Yep. He would wake up in the middle of the night, not knowing where he was or what was going on." He wasn't sure exactly how much the child actually understood, but it seemed to be working. "When he was about your same age, I would get him and we would sit in a chair just like this one and watch tv or read until he went to sleep again." Senior found the remote and turned on the television. "Let's see if we can do that, okay?"

"'Kay," Tali said.

"That's my sweet Tali." He arranged her in his lap into a more comfortable position. "Ah-ha. Cartoons," he said triumphantly. "Now, your Abba _loved_ cartoons. Tom & Jerry. Popeye. Mickey Mouse. His favorite, though, were the Looney Tunes. He _loved_ Bugs Bunny."

"Bunny!" she agreed.

Senior pressed the guide button on the remote and found a channel showing Looney Tunes. "Here we go. You sit here and watch cartoons with Grandpa and we'll let Abba rest. Abba works hard taking care of you. He's a good man…a much better man than I am. Abba loves Tali very much."

"Love Abba," Tali announced. "Love G'anpa," she added after a minute.

"Grandpa loves Tali," Senior said. He wrapped his arm around her a little tighter and kissed her hair. "I can't do much, but I can promise that, as long as I'm able, I will make sure that _nothing_ bad ever happens to Tali."

"'Kay." Tali snuggled closer to her grandpa's side.

Thirty minutes later, they were both asleep, bathed in the glow of the screen on the wall. The lone figure moved from his spot near the doorway where he had been watching them the entire time. Tony heard Tali and was on his way to see about her when he heard his father in her bedroom. For years, he thought he had imagined those late nights with Senior. Now, he knew it was all real. He looked at the pair as they slept. Tali had fallen asleep holding Senior's hand. They were the picture of peace and contentment. Far be it from him to disturb them. Tony retrieved the throw from the back of the sofa and spread it across his father and daughter. "Thanks, Dad," he whispered before heading back to his own room. He could sleep knowing that Tali had someone else to help handle all the scary things that nighttime could bring…all the things that go bump in the night.

**Author's Note: This one-shot was inspired by an experience I had with my nephew last night. Night terrors are scary things. No one else in the family has/had them, except me, so, at least I was able to help the little guy. Anyway, thanks, again, to Jen & Beth. You rock! This was written in about an hour, so, ignore the mistakes. Reviews are awesome. Happy Reading and TIVA forever.**


End file.
